duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Junior Duelist Center
The Junior Duelist Center (also known as the JDC) are places where all the young Duelists go for their official tournament matches. Plot There are many centers which conduct official tournament matches around the world, with the oldest one being the Temple from Season 1 of the Duel Masters Anime. 150px|right|The Duel Masters Battle Arena The Duel Masters Battle Arena is the largest JDC center of them all and is where many important final matches take place. In the first season, this is where Shobu defeated Joe Sayonji during the Duel Masters Invitational Junior Circuit Tournament. There is also a small Junior Duelist Center which is under the supervision of . This center is mainly used only to train duelists. After Shobu won his first tournament, he was offered to come to this center in order to determine if he had the gift of a Kaijudo duelist, however Shobu lost to in his first Kaijudo duel. 150px|right|The Temple Stadium The Temple is one of the oldest JDC Center which has the Temple Stadium in it. This temple is located with the JDC Headquarters. It was used by The Master to take his revenge upon the creatures who gave him the scar on his face. He used Hakuoh and his fame to bring in duelists from all around the world and defeat Hakuoh in a Kaijudo duel. For all this to happen, he started this Temple Tournament with the tournament finalist getting a chance to duel against Hakuoh. In this tournament, Shobu was able to defeat Hakuoh. During the Sacred Lands season, when the main city was attacked by the armies of Fire Civilization creatures which had been released by the P.L.O.O.P. and these creatures were made to go berserk with the evil power of Dark Amulet Deck Case. At that moment it was all reported to the head branch of the JDC, the JDC Headquarters by Dr. Root to all the member of the JDC. After listening to Dr. Root and seeing the chaos they decided to stop all of this with the help of Elite JDC Duelists. These Duelist work directly under the command of Dr. Root and all of these Duelist were given the powerful Amulet Deck Cases to stop these creatures and send them back to the creature world. These Elite JDC Duelists also include Shori who have given his Amulet deck Case to Shobu and who have forgotten his at the JDC Headquarters while he himself was in the creature world helping Shori fight these berserk creatures and try to stop them from going out. Some of these Elite Duelist's name were not said or spoken who were protecting the city. Also one of the Shareholders who is also a member of the JDC Headquarters is Frank. He was shown in Season 1 only but was not shown in the Sacred Lands Season at all. JDC Members 1.jpg JDC Member 1.jpg JDC Member 2.jpg JDC Member 3.jpg In the end of the Sacred lands season, there was a "Duel Masters Battle Arena Tournament" which started in the Duel Masers Battle Arena. A fearsome group of Black Soldiers appeared who wanted revenge against Hakuoh, but they were all defeated in the qualifiers even the White Soldiers were defeated except Mimi and Hakouh. Then there was the finals where the story of Zakira's evil plans of getting the Awakening Cards with their phenomenal powers effecting the real world, making Hakuoh lose his memory and using his own sister Yumama against Extreme Bucketman and Shobu to get the Awakening cards but in the end he only could succeed with Hakuoh brainwashing plan and everything he just left it and made a run for it. He did all this because of the fact that only a True Kaijudo Duelist can use these powerful cards and control its overwhelming powers. In all of this process he made a lot of serious damage to the Duel Masters Battle Arena and also made himself a wanted Duelist in the eyes of JDC members. Gallery Temple Entrance.jpg|Entrance to the Temple Knight's JDC.jpg|Knights JDC Battle Arena Top View.jpg|Aerial View of the Battle Area JDC Headquarters.jpg|JDC Headquarters Category:Season 1 Category:Sacred Lands Category:Duel Masters Charge